Dare
by Anarchist Angel
Summary: Noodle and Russel go to the beach on vacation from Kong Studios, but Murdoc is left to take care of Shawn the giant closet head. What will become of Murdoc and Shawn? One-shot.


**I would like to dedicate this story to my #1 fan, MODdenial. I do admit my last story had a very sad ending so I figure some comic relief is in order. I'd like to hear from everyone and thank you for my past reviews.**

"It's coming up, It's coming up, It's coming up, It's coming up, It's coming up, coming up, IT'S DARE!"

Noodle danced in her room as the bright stage lights shone upon her.

"It's Dare!" sang Shawn, the giant singing head.

"You got to press it on you,

you just think it,

that's what you do baby,

work it out," sang Noodle as she danced.

"Jump with the moon,

and move it,

jump back and forth,

as if you were there yourself,

work it out," continued Noodle.

She shuffled towards Shawn with a rhythm. She had performed the entire DARE song and dance number with Shawn. Then there was a knock at the door. Noodle skipped excitedly to the door opened it with eagerness. Russel and Murdoc were awaiting her. Noodle cocked her head and saw it was time to go.

"Ya ready for our trip to the beach baby-girl?" asked Russel.

"Hai, my bags are on my bed," answered Noodle perkily.

Noodle went over to her bed and grabbed a duffle bag and a knapsack with her belongings. She handed her duffle bag to Russel and threw her knapsack over her shoulder. She brushed her hair back, but her bangs fell back over her face. Noodle looked at Murdoc and grew slightly more serious. Murdoc failed to notice.

"Murdoc, Mike is capable of taking care of himself, but Shawn isn't," Noodle explained.

Murdoc rolled his eyes with disinterest.

"Make sure to feed him 3 times a day, talk to him, and he likes to sing too," she continued.

"Yeah, yeah," replied Murdoc as he grew impatient.

Russel glared at Murdoc and then looked at Noodle with a smile.

"Ok, Noods, let's go, and Murdoc, that head better be okay or I'll slap your's upside, ya dig?" warned Russel as he and Noodle left.

Murdoc stayed where he was until he heard the Geep start up and the door close. He sighed with relief.

"Hi Dare!" sang Shawn.

"Oh fuck," replied Murdoc.

"It's coming up, it's coming up, it's coming up," sang Shawn.

"Wot are you bloody talking about?"

2D came into Noodle's room. 2D waved at Shawn.

"Hey Dare!" called Shawn to 2D.

"'Ey Dare," answered 2D.

2D walked over and patted Shawn on top of his head and began to leave the room.

"Wot's with that 2D?" asked Murdoc in shock.

"Wif wot?" asked 2D.

"You and that head!" screamed Murdoc.

"Nuffin, we are friends," 2D answered with a goofy toothless grin.

"Wot do I do with this thing?" Murdoc asked as he pointed to Shawn behind him.

"Well, Shawn likes to sing," 2D said with a shrug.

"Well, I do have an amazing voice."

"Sure you do, Murdoc."

"Can it, eye dents. How do I start?"

"It's coming up, it's coming up, it's coming up, it's coming up, it's coming up, it's coming up, it's dare," sang Shawn.

All the lights lit up around him and he looked up as he felt ridiculous. 2D grinned in delight as he watched.

"You got to press it on you, you jus think it that's wot you do baby all the time, yeah," sang Murdoc off key.

Shawn shook his head in embarassment for Murdoc and spat at him. Murdoc hollared loudly as the nasty giant lugey dripped from his green body. 2D bursted out laughing and fell to his knees in pleasure. Shawn joined in the laughter. Murdoc wiped the saliva off and stomped over to Shawn with rage. Murdoc attempted to punch Shawn, but Shawn was too quick and bit his wrist. 2D watched and fell on his back gasping for air and holding his stomach due to laughing so hard. Shawn swung Murdoc back and he hit the wall and landed next to where 2D was laughing.

"Oh sod off, like you could do better, faceache," snarled Murdoc.

"As a matter a fact, hahaha, 'ay can," replied 2D as he finished laughing and got up.

2D strutted to the center of Noodle's room and pointed to Shawn giving him the signal to start.

"It's coming up, It's coming up, It's coming up, It's coming up, It's coming up, coming up, IT'S DARE!" sang Shawn.

The lights pointed to 2D and he tapped his foot and his hand at his side to follow the rhythm. He turned around as if he was performing for Murdoc. He pointed to Murdoc and started to sing.

"Yew got to press it on, yew jus think it, that's wot you do baby, all the time yeah," sang 2D as he began to dance.

Shawn began dancing along.

"Jump with the moon and move it, jump back and forth, feels like you were there yourself work it out," he continued as he strutted sexily with confidence towards Shawn and leaned in.

"Never did no harm, never did no harm, it's dare! It's coming up, It's coming up, It's coming up, It's coming up, It's coming up, coming up, IT'S DARE!" continued Shawn.

"You got to press it on you, you just think it."

"That's what you do baby, hold it down there," they sang in tune.

2D did a shuffle slide and pranced around.

"Jump with the moon and move it, jump back and forth and move it, you just think it," he sang.

"That's what you do baby, hold it down dare!" they sang together.

"Jump with the moon and move it, jump back and forth as if you were there yourself, work it out," 2D sang as he put Noodle's football helmet and picked up her keyboard.

"You got to press it on you, you just think, that's what you do baby, hold it down dare, jump with the moon and move it, jump back and forth as if you were there yourself, work it out," they sang together as he played the keyboard and swished his hips side to side.

Shawn stopped singing and 2D got into it. He continued playing his keyboard and pulled the helmet off and his shirt and threw it at Murdoc as if he were a crazy fangirl. 2D kept playing, but he was knocked over by Murdoc who didn't appreciate his gift. The keyboard hit the floor. Murdoc pinned 2D to the floor and was ready to sock him.

"Hold him down dare," said Shawn with a grin.

"Shut up fat head!" yelled Murdoc.

Shawn blew a raspberry and got spit all over Murdoc. Murdoc started to scream and got up in a rage and head toward Shawn. 2D got up and ran out of Noodle's room. Murdoc stomped past Shawn and toward the giant keyboard that controled Shawn. Murdoc started banging on random buttons and just screaming as loud as he could. Shawn mimicked Murdoc's screaming to make him angrier and started laughing at him. Shawn then grew silent. Murdoc stopped and turned around to find Noodle staring at him appauled.

"Murdoc!" screamed Noodle.

"No, you don't understand he- and then I- it was his fault!" stammered Murdoc as he tried to come up with an explanation.

Noodle ran to Shawn and gave him a big hug. She then turned to Murdoc with a gaze up true anger.

"What did you do to my Shawn!" she screamed.

Murdoc grew actually fearful of Noodle and walked to her twiddling his long fingers.

"I knew I should have left 2D in charge. You hurt poor Shawn."

Shawn started to pretend to cry and he sniffled loudly.

"He yelled at me and hit me," cried Shawn.

"Oh Shawn!" cried Noodle.

Murdoc mumbled to himself and Noodle hugged him. Shawn stuck his tongue out at Murdoc while Noodle wasn't looking. Murdoc mumbled loudly.

"To think I came back for a few minutes to get my beach towel and you're already being mean," scolded Noodle.

She grabbed her towel and left her room. The door slammed behind her and Murdoc looked to Shawn who was snickering.

"Looks like you're stuck with me, so dare," smirked Shawn.

Murdoc went up to Shawn only to be chewed up and spat out onto Noodle's floor. Murdoc got up only to find himself stumped and he left the room in his utter defeat.


End file.
